In this fast-paced world, information in various fields of knowledge quickly becomes out of date. Thus, a degree or certificate in a number of fields can become less meaningful through time. The notion of recertification in various professional fields is common. For example, the American Board for Occupational Health Nurses, Inc. (ABOHN, http://www.abohn.org/RECERT.htm) was established as an independent nursing specialty certification board in 1972. The purpose of ABOHN is to develop and conduct a program of certification for qualified occupational health nurses. Certification is “a process by which a non-governmental agency or association validates, based on predetermined standards of nursing practice, an individual registered nurse's qualifications, knowledge and practice in a defined functional or clinical area of nursing.” (National Specialty Nursing Certifying Organizations, 1987, Statement of Purpose, page 1). ABOHN's certification is a voluntary program designed to: assure the public and recognize those nurses who have met designated eligibility requirements for education, experience, and licensure; and have demonstrated specialized knowledge in occupational health nursing. Initial certification through ABOHN is achieved through a process of meeting eligibility criteria and achieving a passing score on an ABOHN examination. Certification is granted in five-year increments. Recertification is required every five years to assure the public of continued expertise in the specialty area of occupational health nursing. Recertification is achieved through continued practice in the field of occupational health nursing and through demonstrated continuing education. Candidates who are unable to meet the criteria for recertification have their certification status withdrawn. Examination is required to regain certification status after withdrawal, and all eligibility criteria must be met for re-examination. One criterion for recertification is for a nurse to document continuing education related to occupational health earned within the five-year period preceding the application deadline.